


Leonard and Melissanthe - Soon to be House Potter Ledger -TFCNW-

by Krysania (Tat)



Series: Fate's [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart, TFCNW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat/pseuds/Krysania
Summary: My personal headcanon of Harry's grandparents: Leonard and Melissanthe:)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teasing preview (and hint of things to come) of Chapter 21:)  
> Its not long now I promise:DDDDDDD


End file.
